Nothing Else
by Natalia173
Summary: Damn Muses. Set right after Mulan saves Shang's life but she didn't get injured. She decides to tell him her secret. But what if he already knew?


Damn muses.  So at like 9 PM last night my muses were going crazy telling me 'go write a one shot!'  Unfortunately they held back about what.  Then they revealed it was going to be Mulan SOOOO he story is gonna be mushy and fluffy and weird because it was totally random.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  Nope I don't own Mulan but I wish I owned Captain Li Shang!  Damn he's hot…

*~*~*~

            Mulan crept quietly to Captain Li Shang's tent.  She was going to tell him.  She couldn't hold her feelings in anymore.  She loved him, she knew she did, but if she never told him who she really was, he wouldn't ever have the chance to fall in love with her.  Not that he will anyways.  Once he found out that she was a woman in the imperial army it was law to kill her.

            She shook her head and took a deep breath in for courage.

            "Captain?"  She heard some shuffling inside and a few seconds later a shirtless Li Shang came out.

            "Ping.  I'm surprised to see you here.  Is there anything wrong?"  Ping shook his head.

            "No I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."  Shang nodded and stood aside to allow Ping to enter.  He closed the tent flap and turned to face him.  Shang looked at him expectantly.  Mulan took another deep breath.  "Captain I have a confession to make.  I'm… not what you think I am."  Shang raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

            "Oh? And what do I think you are?"  Mulan turned around and let her shortened hair fall loose.

            "A man."  She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.  She continued to wait for what seemed like an eternity.  The inevitable sure seemed to be taking it's time.  She opened her eyes and looked at Shang.  She nearly fell over when she saw him smiling softly.

            "Really?  Because I haven't thought you were a man for quite some time now Fa Mulan."  If she was surprised before she nearly died of shock at hearing him say her name.

            "Y… you knew Captain?"  Shang smiled again and nodded.  "Then why…"

            "Didn't I kill you as law states?  And please call me Shang."  Mulan slowly nodded, not daring to let herself blink in fear that this was all a dream.  "By the time I found out I had already grown fond of you, as ping.  As a friend I knew I knew couldn't, wouldn't, be able to kill you.  Oh I was mad of course, but in my heart I knew I'd never be able to do it.  From then on I began to look at you as Mulan and before I knew it I had…"  He looked at the ground.

            Mulan looked at him closely.  Was he blushing?  Yes!  He was!  'Could that mean that he…?' She wanted it to be true but she couldn't believe it. She cleared her throat.

            "Had what?"  Shang looked up at her, his eyes shining.

            "Mulan, you are an amazing woman.  I'm not blind.  You can fight better then all the men here yet you still have a natural grace about you.  You're beautiful and funny and intelligent and… and… just amazing in every way I could ever think of."  He pulled her towards his body and leaned down slightly.  "Fa Mulan, I've fallen in love with you."

            "Please," she whispered, "call me Mulan."  Shang smiled and leaned down further.

            "Mulan.  Beautiful."  He closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers.  Mulan leaned into him.  She knew it was totally inappropriate to kiss anyone but your husband but somehow she seemed to know that she was.  His tongue brushed against her lips and she allowed him entrance.  Her senses were being overwhelmed as he continued to assault her mouth.  He finally drew away and looked down at her.  He blushed slightly and dipped his head.  "I… I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have…"

            "It's ok."  He looked up and smiled.  Somehow he had known it would be.  "Now what?"

            "You return to being Ping until I can get you home safe without anyone finding out."

            "And when I get home?"

            "I ask your father how fast he can get a marriage ceremony together.  Then we can get started on having a girl just like you."  Mulan looked up surprised.

            "A girl?  But don't you want…"  Shang chuckled.

            "Mulan if you've taught me anything it's that woman are invaluable.  Not only can they do everything they can but we can't do everything that you do.  And they have ten times more compassion.  No, Mulan, I would not be disgraced at all of I had a daughter."  Mulan threw herself into his arms.

            "Shang, I love you."

            "I love you too Mulan.  Always."  He leaned down and kissed her again, needing nothing else.

*~*~*~

Well that's what the muses came up with.  Only took me a ½ hour to write.  Whatcha think?  Hope you liked!

My Email is Natalia713@yahoo.com


End file.
